Lover in the Night
by ChocoChaos
Summary: Those eyes never met each other's gazes unless absolutely necessary as the day light would permit but always looking forward to the end of the day to meet a lover in the night.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A splash of warm or cold water is the first thing to caress their face then a soft or rough towel to dry it off but it doesn't matter. Clothes being put on and the feet took their respective places on their own paired sandals. Identical eyes but undeniably different pair started their day. Those eyes never met each other gazes unless absolutely necessary or absolutely urgent as the day light would permit.

Hyuga Hinata starts off her day with a shy smile as a morning greeting to her teammates. Preceded by a practice that almost takes her breath away and at times even her life but as breathless as she would seem she would always try to smile at the end of it. After that uneventful routine she would stroll round the village smelling the last scent of freedom before she would go back to her house that seems as empty as so many people had lived there.

On the other part of Konoha and in the same time of the day there lies Hyuga Neji in front of the Hokage giving out scrolls of missions but today is different. They suddenly ran out of missions to give him and instead his day would start with Hiashi sparing with all their might and eventually drinking tea in a place that is full of people but would never be his home.

Inevitably the night comes to fully conquer the day with pitch black darkness that makes the soul feel free and comfortable. Dining, wine and fun starts but some prefers a night of peace and relaxation. A guy suddenly approached and greeted Hinata and without any much thought or reason her heart felt light as if lightened by the guy's sun shaded hair and blue eyes.

"Wanna go eat with us?" he asked as he pointed to a group of people that are his friend as well as hers.

She stopped at her place lost at thoughts or moment and about to say yes but then a cold, cold wind blew away. She contemplated at the dark and drew a deep breath with her words soft as the wind, "I cannot. There's a dinner at home and we're all needed to attend. Sorry for the bother."

"Next time then," she heard him say while she walks away from them and towards her house.

The night is till quickly passing that Neji decided to bid a polite farewell to Hiashi.

"There's a dinner today. You can join us if you wish. It seems that Hinata have other plans," He said with words considered soft as to know the leader is speaking.

He is almost condemned to say yes but then he almost looked at the bright lights of the town that he had declined, "My friends have been expecting a dinner from me for quite a time now and I'm not sure if I would ever find any better time than now."

He heard the man sigh and saw him leave before Neji could ever take his pace away down to the town. After running for a while, he saw a lighted food place with Rock Lee's voice fluttering above all and Tenten's pleading for the accused boy to behave himself. Weariness suddenly crept at his body that he went to his small house. He lighted a lamp and drank his hot tea in outmost silence. Still, the darkness found its way in his house even with a lamp lighted. The cold wind blew and he took his slippers and stepped inside the tranquil shadow of the forest.

Whereas in a bigger house close to his, Hinata entered her home as precautious as someone would enter an unknown cave. She already sensed that the dinner had already finished as all the lights are already closed and she decided to sneak in her room as quietly as possible and closed her door. She opened her windows to welcome the bright moonlight but after contemplating for a moment she had quietly jump out of her room and let her body be devoured by the darkness of the forest.

Two footsteps can be heard in the forest even with the loud rustling of the wind. Their pace is slow and their breath jagged even with all the noise. Everything vibrated with anxiousness and at the middle of nowhere a step has stopped and after a pace or two the other one has also stopped.

"No need to hide even without using the byakugan, I can hear your footsteps," said a man with low but pissed voice.

"Sorry," a soft voice replied and she turned back and about to leave but before leaving said a few words, "Thank you, I never thought that you would not let me lose my way."

A hard grip suddenly grasped her wrist and turned her to make her see the eyes identical to her before saying, "are you implying that I am purposely waiting for you?"

Before the other girl could ever answer, he tasted her lips ever gently that made her drew a sharp breath but as he withdrew his lips she went after it and softly touched it. As a reply he carefully pushed her back flat to one of the trees and kissed her passionately to imprison her in his body and suddenly he stopped and touched her face and looked at her eyes.

"Please don't look at me with the same eyes that you're using to look at your enemy," she suddenly said to him as she seemingly sensed the desire in him to see her face flustered at his presence.

A reply came from him, unexpected of any ninja or sensible man, he closed his eyes and continued kissing her while holding her like a great treasure -possessive but never harsh to break or scratch but as his hands found the clasps of her clothes he came to ask her, "How was your day?"

Drowning to sensations brought about the warmth of his hands in her body had removed lying as one of her options but then she remained quiet as his kisses trailed down her neck and his hands down to her bosom with her heart beating so fast. In this situation how can she not call his name or dare to tell him that she loved him? He came back kissing her lips whilst owning her tongue and requested her, " I can't hear your answers. Please talk more loudly."

Between her heavy hot breaths she tried to tell him, "Nothing unusual but somebody asked me for dinner and it felt nice."

Suddenly his kisses stopped and his hands went to touch her face then he placed a seemingly farewell kiss in her forehead but before he could even speak, her lips found his. She tried to imitate his kisses but hers still came soft and gentle and with so much hesitation she slipped her hands in his kimono while the her other hand clumsily untied its knot. Unsure about things, she's about to stop but then he moaned silently that she was has became encouraged to place small kisses down in his chest up to his neck and unto his ears that she kissed before whispering, "I've declined it. How about your day?"

He lead her to kiss his lips and let her enjoy a soft warm kiss before answering, " I was invited to a dinner too because his other daughter seems to have other plans. Her plan- it must be important?"

The question is left hanging as he started to unzip her pants while encouraging her own hands to do the same in his pants but being still afraid he had to lead her through and after completely removing his pants her hands grazed to the only clothe holding his organ but quickly withdrew it and as a respond he grabbed and pulled her close and made her feel his organ down to her own. A yelp came to her lips as a sound of surprise and then he started talking again, "I think you ought to know- I also declined the dinner."

He then laid her to their clothes in the ground and began kissing her slipping her out of the last piece of garments in her body as he successfully removed she came to speak, "Yes, it is important- her plans."

He then touched her down as if comforting her for something so harsh whilst his kisses were so hungry that she felt that as if it were little bites covering her body and as he parted her legs and mounted above her she whispered to his ears, "your plans- it must be important?"

"Very much," he answered as he entered her and their moans become entwined inside the forest as though it came from wild animals stripped to their needs but between their moans are whispers of a man and woman repeatedly saying, "Love, love, love."

He drowned himself with the scent of her long blue black hair that he would never mistake for anybody else and if this darkness is the only way to be closer to her, he is willing to take every risk even making love inside the forest or to take blindness for this kind of pleasure. A kiss is planted on his chin as she reassured his arms imprisoning her body while his long chestnut hair covered their naked bodies and so she thought, nobody else would dare to let his hair as long as his. It's a ninja's liability and posed much more danger but to her it is simply a thread she wished she could weave her whole life with. Still she is afraid of the sun, it may take those things away from her- he might see that like that long hair- she's just another liability.

"The sun would be up on an hour or two," he whispered to her ears as he removed the arms bounding her to him and wheeled to turn his back to her. He hated the look of her back as she went away every before sunrise. It looks as though she's still running after somebody else.

She hated to see his pained expression on his face that she cannot come to make him turn back to her and see his face before sunrise. Most of all, she would hate to be standing on his way to success that every after sunrise she would always leave.

A splash of warm or cold water is the first thing to caress their face then a soft or rough towel to dry it off but it doesn't matter. Clothes being put on and the feet took their respective places on their own paired sandals. Identical eyes but undeniably different pair started their day. Those eyes never met each other gazes unless absolutely necessary or absolutely urgent as the day light would permit but always looking forward to the end a weary day to meet a lover in the night.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I have tried to make things as though they are simultaneously happening to emphasize the difference and similarities between the two. I tried to fit it into a chapter and hope it would work. After all, it is the only thing I can afford because splitting this up would make a chapter too short and I think it would be more dramatic this way. Enh, is the effect good or is it preferable to divide this into two chapters? (I honestly think that I am being too talkative. Ugh.) Then don't mind me and enjoy if you should?<p> 


End file.
